


Уязвлённая гордость

by Izverg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: Хакс должен понести наказание за свои ошибки. Высшее руководство Порядка присылает на борт «Финализатора» генерала Прайда.





	Уязвлённая гордость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wounded Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937429) by [ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux). 



> Бетинг [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)
> 
> Всем любителям страдающего, но неунывающего Хакса. ^.^

Высшее руководство Первого Порядка отреагировало на сообщение о фиаско на Крэйте негативно. Хакс старался не слишком винить себя, но к чему лгать: он совершил ошибку. Неудивительно, что через несколько дней после того, как он отправил отчёт, из Неизведанных регионов прибыл командный шаттл.

Изнывая от волнения, Хакс стоял в окружении лейтенантов. Ему не терпелось увидеть, кого командование прислало для наказания. Сердце ухнуло вниз, когда по трапу сошёл генерал-аллегант Прайд. Закадычный друг покойного Брендола Хакса. И хотя Прайд никогда не проявлял такой жестокости, как отец, было в нём нечто, что всегда угнетало Хакса до глубины души.

Хакс не принадлежал к тем, кто пренебрегает протоколом, и, несмотря на весь дискомфорт, отсалютовал генералу.

— Генерал-аллегант Прайд, для меня честь приветствовать вас на борту «Финализатора».

— Благодарю, Армитаж. — Хакс едва сдержал гримасу, когда Прайд назвал его по имени. Плохой знак. — К сожалению, высшее руководство приказало мне временно принять командование этим судном.

— Корабль ваш, генерал, — сухо ответил Хакс.

***

Хакс опустился на колени посреди своей каюты. Теперь, скорее всего, каюты Прайда. Потупив взгляд, Хакс прислушивался к шагам Прайда, ходившего вокруг него. Можно поиграть в покорного подчинённого — пока.

Хакс постарался сдержать дрожь, когда Прайд тростью поддел его подбородок и, заставив поднять голову, посмотрел в глаза. Затянутая в перчатку ладонь отвесила пощёчину — кожу обожгло, но Хакс знал, что лучше молчать.

— Мне больно так поступать, мой мальчик, — печальным тоном произнёс Прайд, хотя блеск в глазах выдавал его наслаждение. — Но руководство не оставило мне выбора.

В этот раз удар пришёлся по руке. У Хакса увлажнились глаза, тем не менее он не проронил ни звука.

— Нам сейчас, как никогда, нужны верные офицеры, стойкие, как ты, — Прайд снова принялся расхаживать по каюте. — Но твоя деятельность в эти последние несколько недель не внушает особой уверенности в твоём умении командовать.

Хаксу удалось сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, несмотря на поднимающийся внутри гнев.

— Мы сошлись на том, что в трибунале нет необходимости. Понижения в звании и скромного наказания более чем достаточно. — Трость резко опустилась на спину, выбив воздух из лёгких, и Хакс вскрикнул.

— Сними верхнюю часть формы, — скомандовал Прайд. Хакс без возражений сделал, как было велено, и, аккуратно свернув одежду, сложил стопкой на полу рядом с собой. От холодного воздуха топорщились соски и по голой коже бежали мурашки. Хакс обругал себя за то, что поддерживал в апартаментах низкую температуру.

— Хороший мальчик, — проворковал Прайд, прежде чем хлестнуть по обнажённой спине. В этот раз Хакс знал, чего ждать, и смог собраться.

— Сколько тростей стоит твоя неудача? — задумчиво протянул Прайд. Хакс понимал, что вопрос риторический, и приготовился к очередному удару. После нескольких ударов боль начала притупляться: Хакс замкнулся внутри собственного разума. Абстрагироваться от наказания он научился ещё в детстве.

Хакс услышал, как Прайд снова что-то сказал, но не удосужился прислушаться — тот всегда упивался звуками собственного голоса. Вместо этого Хакс сконцентрировался на дыхании — надо было убедиться в том, что он не издаст ни звука во время экзекуции.

Спустя несколько минут (или часов — кто знает) удары прекратились.

— Ты хорошо справился, Армитаж, — промурлыкал Прайд и погладил рыжие волосы. Нежность прикосновения заставила Хакса занервничать. Но в то же время навела на мысль.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — выдохнул он и прильнул к ладони, словно жаждал большего. Прайд обхватил его лицо рукой и скользнул пальцем вдоль скулы. Хакс полуприкрыл веки, будто бы от удовольствия. Он уловил, что у Прайда чуть перехватило дыхание, и обрадовался. Это должно было сработать.

— Сэр, я… — пробормотал Хакс и отвёл взгляд в притворном смущении. — Не хотелось бы вести себя неподобающе, но…

— Что такое, Армитаж? — спросил Прайд. Присев на корточки перед Хаксом, он опять провёл рукой по его волосам и заглянул в глаза.

Хакс облизнул губы и глубоко вздохнул.

— Сэр, меня уже посещали мысли о вас. Мысли… вы бы их сочли… неуместными, — Хакс подчеркнул последнее слово для усиления эффекта — именно такого, на который он рассчитывал — судя по тому, как у Прайда дёрнулся кадык. Когда Хакс осознал, что его действия начали приносить результат, его пронзило нездоровое возбуждение.

Прайд неторопливо стянул перчатки и нежно провёл пальцами по губам Хакса. Тот вновь томно прикрыл глаза и тихо застонал. Спустя мгновение Прайд уже целовал его — жёстко и жадно. Хакс, ахнув, позволил Прайду доминировать. Поцелуй оказался не таким уж неприятным, но и не возбудил. Хакс знал, что если у него не появится эрекция, то Прайд очень быстро уличит его во лжи.

Зажмурившись, Хакс представил мягкие губы и пронзительные тёмные глаза Кайло Рена. Новый Верховный лидер был невыносим — к тому же являлся причиной всех несчастий Хакса — но, вопреки всему, невероятно притягателен. Хакс вообразил, что это Кайло целует его и берёт всё, что хочет, поглощая без остатка. В этот раз стон оказался непритворным, и Хакс почувствовал, как шевельнулся член.

Когда Прайд отстранился, Хакс потерянно всхлипнул. Поднявшись на ноги, Прайд быстро расстегнул брюки, извлёк возбуждённый член и требовательно сказал:

— Открой.

Хакс глянул на него из-под ресниц и послушно разинул рот. Прайд несколько раз провёл ладонью вдоль ствола, прежде чем толкнуться головкой в рот Хакса.

Хакс закрыл глаза и обхватил губами член, представив, что доставляет удовольствие Кайло. Кайло тянет его за волосы, Кайло вбивается ему в рот, Кайло похрюкивает от наслаждения.

— Смотри на меня, мальчишка, — прорычал Прайд. Не было ни малейшего желания это делать, но Хакс поднял веки и взглянул на возвышающегося над ним мужчину, трахающего его в рот. Хакс застонал, изображая, как ему приятно, и член дёрнулся во рту — похоже, Прайда удалось убедить.

Неожиданно Прайд вытащил член, и Хакс, откинувшись назад, прерывисто вздохнул.

— Заканчивай раздеваться и ложись на кровать, — раздался приказ.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — сказал Хакс. Поскольку нельзя было допустить, чтобы член упал, пока Хакс избавлялся от остатков одежды, он припомнил, как однажды стал свидетелем тренировки Кайло. Тот был обнажён по пояс и блестел от пота. Удерживая этот образ в памяти, Хакс лежал на кровати и медленно дрочил. Не сводя с него голодного взгляда, Прайд разделся — в отличие от Хакса, не потрудившись аккуратно сложить форму.

— Лубрикант есть? — спросил Прайд.

— В ящике, сэр, — ответил Хакс, указав на прикроватный столик. И застонал, имитируя вожделение, когда Прайд отправился за бутылочкой. — Прошу, я хочу вас прямо сейчас.

— Терпение, красавчик, — проворчал Прайд. Встав на колени на кровати, он раздвинул Хаксу ноги и устроился между ними. Хакс развёл ноги ещё шире, приглашая Прайда трахнуть его — и забыться до такой степени, чтобы подставиться под удар.

Прайд плеснул лубриканта на руку и тут же ввёл один склизкий палец в Хакса. Тот отреагировал на вторжение шумным вздохом, вызвавшим у старика улыбку. Через мгновение Прайд вытащил палец, смазал собственный член и, склонившись над Хаксом, толкнулся в практически неразработанную дырку.

Хакс обхватил ногами бёдра Прайда и приготовился к пытке. Его обожгло болью, когда член проник внутрь, растяжка была практически невыносимой. Хакс попытался скрыть дискомфорт — но не получилось.

— Похоже, это чересчур для тебя, дорогой, — мягко и откровенно снисходительно произнёс Прайд, но Хакс вновь заметил в его глазах тот самый блеск. Теперь стало очевидно: Прайд был садистом.

— Мне больно, — проскулил Хакс, давая Прайду то, что тот хотел. — Но я справлюсь. Я хочу этого. Пожалуйста, сэр.

Хакс уже забеспокоился, не перегнул ли палку — он же стонал, как дешёвая шлюха. Вряд ли Прайд купился на это представление. Но тот, казалось, не заметил подвоха и, хмыкнув, взялся за Хакса всерьёз.

— Хороший мальчик. И такой тугой для меня.

— Только для вас, — отозвался Хакс. Откинув голову, он издал максимально убедительный стон. Прайд ускорился. Он трахал Хакса быстро, резко, грубо. И ни разу не попал по простате. Но Хаксу было плевать — он позволил выебать себя не ради удовольствия.

— Да, вот так, прими мой член, — пропыхтел Прайд. — Прими целиком, мелкая дрянь.

От неровных толчков перехватывало дыхание. Впрочем, будь старик оснащён получше, ощущения были бы куда болезненнее. Хакс подумал о Кайло. Какой у него член? Действовал бы он так же грубо? Или подготовил бы его более тщательно, чем Прайд?

В конце концов Хакс увидел, что Прайд близок к разрядке. Оргазм подступал, и Прайд закрыл глаза, не заметив, как рука Хакса скользнула под подушку.

Сжав ладонью рукоять ножа, Хакс почувствовал, как его затопил адреналин. Долгие годы он держал нож под подушкой и теперь, наконец, получил шанс воспользоваться им.

Лицо Прайда исказилось от удовольствия, и Хакс, размахнувшись, полоснул его лезвием по горлу. Кровь хлынула из раны прямо на обнажённое тело Хакса, и он всхлипнул, ощутив липкую влагу на коже. Блаженство на лице Прайда уступило место смятению. Прижав руки к шее, старик пытался остановить кровь — безуспешно.

Хакс с восторгом смотрел, как угасает свет в глазах Прайда. Мёртвое тело тяжело навалилось сверху, и опавший член выскользнул из дырки. Хакс швырнул нож на пол и отпихнул Прайда на другую сторону кровати. В широко распахнутых глазах покойного генерала застыл шок.

Хакс лежал в луже крови, тяжело дыша, восстанавливая силы. С трупом предстояло разобраться позже.


End file.
